Road Rovers Back in Action
by Croclover95
Summary: The Rovers get new members to the team while Parvo trys to get his hands on new weapons. Will the Rovers succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Back in Action

Road Rovers Headquarters, 06:45 Hours

The Rovers were called by Professor Shepard to an assignment." Good morning Rovers." Shepard said." Good morning master." They replied." As you know There hasn't been an assignment in a while." Shepard said." Enough with the sappy talk and let's to the biting of the tooshies." Blitz said." Don't be weird boy." Exile said." Shut your mouth snowball." Blitz said." Not this again." Hunter said to himself." Hey can't you 2 get along for one minute?" Colleen asked." No!" They both replied." One more peep and the both of you go to your rooms." Shepard said." But." Blitz said but was cut off by." No buts." Shepard said." Fine." Blitz said." Good boy." Shepard said." Snowball." Blitz said." Weird boy." Exile replied." So where do we go today master?" Hunter asked." You're going to LA, we have confirmed information about a weapons dealing going down in an old warehouse marked old warehouse at 9:30 so you better move quick." Shepard said." Yes sir." Hunter said, just as the rovers were leaving Shepard said." Oh and another thing, you'll have 2 new team members and I thought this would be a good first mission for them." Shepard said." But master shouldn't you leave it to the professionals like me?" Blitz asked." I have no objections." Hunter said." Me neither." Colleen said." I will welcome comrades also." Exile said." Re roo." Shag said." Good, now here's the new members of the team, first Boom-a-Rang the Australian cattle dog for calmness and telepathy." Shepard said." Tele-what?" Blitz asked." He can do stuff mind." Shepard answered." Unlike you comrade." Exile said." Hey!" Blitz said." And here's Cleo the Maremma sheepdog for her agility and super bark." Shepard said." Hey pretty girl doggy, want to go out?" Blitz asked." Not in your lifetime." Cleo said in Italian." She wants me." Blitz said." Okay rovers move out." Shepard said." Got it let's hit the road rovers." Hunter said." Which one?" Boom-a-Rang asked, then everyone stared at him for a moment." Um..... That means let's go do our mission." Hunter answered." Ohhhh." Boom-a-Rang said." What an idiot." Blitz said." You're one to talk weird boy." Exile said, then the rovers headed to get they're equipment and Shag was getting the food for the trip ready, then when the rovers were ready they took off in the sonic rover and went to LA.

Las Angeles California, 09:00 hours

The rovers were in California looking for their objective." Hey mate I think I'm gonna be sick." Boom-a-Rang said." Bathroom's in the back." Hunter said." Thanks ma--." Boom-a-Rang said before not being able to hold down breakfast anymore and running to the bathroom." Poor guy." Colleen said." Tell me why he's getting sick but you're not?" Exile asked." Beets me." Cleo answered, then Boom-a-Rang came out of the bathroom." Ah that's better." Boom-a-Rang said." When are we going to get there I don't just sit in the plane and watch Boom-a-Rang barf."Blitz said." Be patient." Exile said." Quite snowball." Blitz said angrily." Don't make me sick Muzzle on you 2."Hunter said." Ooooh I'm so scared." Blitz said sarcastically, then Muzzle growled at Blitz and then he screamed like a girl while saying." Ahhhhhhh don't let him hurt me!" Blitz said." Fluffy pants." Colleen said." Guys I have a feeling we're getting closer to the weapons dealers." Hunter said." What makes you think that?" Blitz asked." Because they just launched a rocket at us." Hunter answered." Well that makes perfect sense mate." Boom-a-Rang said, the rocket hit the sonic rover and Blitz was screaming like a girl and Shag was whimpering and pulled out a laptop to write his memoir." I think it's a bit late to write your memoir Shag." Colleen said." Rah rell." Shag replied." Ahhhhhhhh I'm too young to die!" Blitz screamed." Hit by a rocket on our first mission, cool." Boom-a-Rang said." Wow the master wasn't kidding when he said he was calm." Exile said, thin the plane started to spin out of control." I think I'm gonna be sick." Boom-a-Rang said." Rer ra ro." Shag said giving him a barf bag." Weeeeeeeeee!" Cleo screamed, Hunter was trying to control the plane while thinking of a plan." Huntie we need a plan." Colleen said." Give me a minute." Hunter replied." We don't have a minute." Colleen said." Sure we do it's only the beginning of the story." Hunter replied, then Hunter got an idea." Bail out." Hunter said." What?" Colleen asked." Bail out now!!! I'll try to get the plane under control!!" Hunter yelled." You won't make it comrade." Exile said." Bail out that's an order!" Hunter yelled." But." Exile said but was cut by." Now!" Hunter yelled, Exile hesitated then replied." Okay comrade." then the rovers put on their parachutes and put a parachute on Muzzle and all but Hunter and Colleen jumped out." Come on Colleen jump!" Hunter Yelled." I can't leave you Huntie." Colleen replied, then Hunter saw that the plane was going down fast and pushed Colleen out the door." Colleen please forgive me." Hunter said to himself, then he went to the pilot seat and tried to get control of the plane. Meanwhile all the other rovers hit the ground." Crikey that was rough." Boom-a-Rang said." Reh." Shag replied." There's the plane!" Exile yelled, the plane was going down fast and was turning into a fireball, then the plane exploded in mid air." No!" Blitz yelled." Did you see a parachute?" Exile asked." No." Blitz replied,as Shag was whimpering Colleen hit the ground and detached her parachute." What's going on?" Colleen asked." Comrade Colleen, the plane exploded." Exile choked on his words." We didn't see him bail out." Exile said."

No, no he had to bail out!!" Colleen cried." Colleen we have to continue the mission, it's what Hunter would want us to do." Cleo said, Colleen then pulled herself together." Alright where's the warehouse?" Colleen asked." Don't worry we'll take you there." One of the dealers said." Oh crikey." Boom-a-Rang said. The rovers were taken into the warehouse and were tied up." Hey not so blooming tight." Colleen said." Sorry."One of the dealers said." Hey Tom stop making conversations with the prisoner." The other dealer said." But frank she was just wanting me to loosen the ropes." Tom said." You didn't loosen the ropes did you?" Frank asked." Yea." Tom answered." Ah crap." Frank said, then Colleen got free of her ropes and attacked the dealers." Hiya!!!!Chuck Norris!!!Bruce Lee!!!Jackie Chan!!!!!!" Colleen yelled in her battle cry." Restrain her!" Frank Yelled, then 4 dealers ganged up on Colleen and held her back." Did you really think you could win against us?" Frank asked with an evil grin." Pretty much." Colleen answered, then Frank grabbed her lower jaw and said." Well you were dead wrong." Frank said, then he kneed her in the stomach." Joe." Frank said." Yes sir." Joe replied." You and Lewis take her out back." Frank then handed him a 9mm Beretta." And take care of her." Frank finished." Yes sir." Joe replied, then they picked her up off the ground and took her to the back ally." Why are you hurting the her?" Tom asked." Because she's a liability." Frank answered." So you think you're tough by hiring guys to kill an innocent woman because you think she's a liability? That's being a coward you dirty son of a." Boom-a-Rang said but was cut off by a gun shot to the shoulder." Ahhhh!" Boom-a-Rang screamed in pain." That's it let me at him I'll bite his tooshie so hard his ancestors will feel it." Blitz Growled." Shut up mutt." Frank said. Meanwhile in the back ally Joe and Lewis had thrown Colleen to the ground and Joe was loading the pistol. Colleens life flashed in front of her as the pistol was pointed at her. She then closed her eyes waiting for them to fire. But instead she the sounds of punches landing and when she opened her eyes there stood Hunter with Lewis knocked out and grabbing Joe by the throat and pinning him to the wall." Nobody hurts my team." Hunter said." Drop dead you mutt." Joe said gasping for air, then he went unconscious and went to the ground." Hey Colleen you okay?" Hunter asked concernedly." Yea I'm fine." Colleen replied." Where's the others?'" Hunter asked." Inside." Colleen answered." Okay let's go I've got a plan." Hunter said, then they went inside to help the others." You okay Boom-a-Rang?" Cleo asked." Yea it went in and out I think." Boom-a-Rang said gritting his teeth." I'm sorry this happened." Tom said." Well give me some morphine and a bandage around me shoulder and then we'll talk about forgiving." Boom-a-Rang replied, then a dealer named Bill showed and was talking to Frank." Hey Frank." Bill said." Hey Bill." Frank replied." How's it going?" Bill asked." Well for one he hired a few guys take out the trash." Boom-a-Rang said." And who are they?" Bill asked." The Road Rovers." Frank replied." And you have all of them?" Bill asked." All but two of them and they're both dead." Frank answered." Good, Parvo gonna like this a lot." Bill said." Parvo's working with them." Blitz said."Keep quite comrade." Exile said pointing at Hunter and Colleen on top one of the storage containers." Hey mate we need make a distraction." Boom-a-Rang said." How comrade?" Exile asked." Hang on." Boom-a-Rang said, then a crate went up in the air and then fell back down." What was that?" Bill asked." Someone check that out." Frank said." Comrade if you did that to the box how come you didn't do it to the bad guys?" Exile asked." Well for one there were six of them and they were armed." Boom-a-Rang answered." Whats the other?" Blitz asked." The author didn't want me to do it." Boom-a-Rang answered." Why haven't Joe and Lewis came back yet?" Frank asked himself." I can think of a few good reasons." Boom-a-Rang said." Shut up mutt." Frank said." Hey Shag you got a pair of scissors or a knife or something?" Boom-a-Rang asked quietly." Ri rink ro." Shag said, then he tried to reach in his fur but couldn't reach because he was tied." Ra rucks." Shag said." Here let me try." Boom-a-Rang said, then he his telepathy to get a knife and then brought it over behind him so he could cut the ropes." How's it coming comrade?" Exile asked." Almost....... got it." Boom-a-rang said." Is everything ready?" Frank asked." Just this one more crate sir." Tom answered." Here let me help you with that." Hunter said." Thanks........... Oh crap." Tom said before Colleen rushed in yelling." Hiya!!!! Red socks!!!! Brewers!!!! Atlanta Braves!!!, then Tom fell on the ground unconscious while Bill tried aim a gun at Colleen." Oh no you don't!" Hunter yelled as he ran over to him knocking him out with a right hook straight to the head." Don't move." Frank said aiming a gun at Hunter and Colleen, Suddenly a horrible pain came over his butt." Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Frank screamed at the top of his lung before being knocked out by Cleo." See I told you I would give him a bite so hard his ancestors would feel it." Blitz said happily." Don't be a weird boy." Boom-a-Rang said." Hey that's my line." Exile said." Sorry." Boom-a-Rang replied, then the rovers noticed Bill trying to crawl away and Cleo picked him up by his shirt and pinned him to a wall." Okay buster I'm gonna ask some questions and you better answer the truth do you under stand." Cleo said." Never!!" Bill yelled, then 20 other guys appeared from behind." Looks like we have no other choice. Hey Muzzle you're needed!" Hunter yelled, then Muzzle hopped over where he was needed." Let's Muzzle them!" Hunter shouted, then Hunter released his restraints and Muzzle ran to the bad guys and did the thing he did best, tearing stuff to peaces." Ah crikey that's disgusting." Boom-a-Rang said turning his head away." Ewwwww gross." Collen said covering her eyes." Ugh....Muzzle take it easy.......okay that's enough for me." Hunter said, then when Muzzle was finished there were unconscious bad guys everywhere." Good work Muzzle." Hunter said." Now will you talk?" Cleo asked." Never!!" Bill answered." Suit your self. Hey muzzle wanna play another round this time with him." Cleo said pointing at Bill, then Muzzle gave him an aggressive look and Bill cracked." Okay okay I'll tell you what ever you want to know." Bill said." Good, now tell us what Parvo wants with this equipment?" Cleo asked." He was wanting to build another one of his doomsday weapons so he could take over the world." Bill answered." What kind of doomsday weapon?" Cleo asked." How should I know I just get the parts he needs." Bill answered." Okay then thanks for cooperating." Cleo said before she knocked him out and called the police to the warehouse and after 10 minutes the police arrived to bust the dealers." Thanks rovers we've been after these guys for months." The police man said." No prob that's our job." Hunter said." We'll take it from here." The police man said." Let's head home rovers." Hunter said." But how our vehicle was trashed?" Blitz asked." Don't worry I called the master after we got this place cleared and he's bringing a vehicle wright now." Hunter answered." When will it be here?" Boom-a-Rang asked, then the the cloud rover showed up and landed in the street next to them." Well let's go." Hunter said. The rovers boarded the cloud rover and started they're way back home." Hey Hunter." Colleen said." What?" Hunter asked." How did you survive the plane explosion?" Colleen asked." I jumped out and somehow managed to land in a bur bush." Hunter said." Ouch that had to hurt." Cleo said, then after a while the rovers got back to base.

Well there you have the first chapter. All reviews and suggestions are welcome but go easy this is my first story. I mainly made this chapter to show off the characters. I promise to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. God bless and take care.


	2. New beginnings

Chapter 2

New beginnings

Road Rover Headquarters, 13:00 hours

The rovers were in the kitchen having lunch and making random conversation." So Exile did you get that wrestlemania 25 for tonight." Hunter asked." You bet-ski comrade Hunter." Exile said." Why do you men like seeing men fight each other?" Colleen asked." Why do you like those stupid soap operas?" Blitz asked." Hey I like those." Boom-a-Rang said defensively, then everyone starred at him and Hunter was trying not to laugh but wasn't doing a good job at it." I mean go.......Football." Boom-a-Rang said desperately." You know what I'm just going to act like I didn't hear anything." Blitz said." Alright then." Boom-a-Rang replied." Men." Cleo said." Tell me about it." Colleen replied." If you're only going to insult us just leave." Blitz said." Blitz!" Hunter shouted." Well then that's what we're going to do." Colleen said in anger, then Colleen and Cleo walked out of the room." Now look what you did mate!" Boom-a-Rang yelled." Me!!! Why is everything my fault?!" Blitz yelled." Everyone just shut up!!" Hunter yelled, then everyone starred at Hunter in silence." Thank you." Hunter said." Something wrong comrade?" Exile asked." You don't know the half of it Exile." Hunter answered." Well spit it out mate you're among friends." Boom-a-Rang said." No thanks guys I.......... I have to go." Hunter said a bit stressed." Where are you going." Boom-a-Rang asked." I've gotta take a walk." Hunter said walking out the door, then Boom-a-Rang looked down and something on the ground caught his eye." Wonder what is bothering comrade Hunter?" Exile asked." I've got a pretty good idea." Boom-a-Rang answered looking at a picture that fell out of hunters pocket." What's that you have?" Exile asked." Hang on I'll be back in a minute." Boom-a-Rang said. Hunter was walking down the hall with a lot of things on his mind." Hey Hunter." Boom-a-Rang said, then Hunter turned around." What do you want?" Hunter asked." You left something." Boom-a-Rang said handing the picture to Hunter, then just stood there for a moment." I probably don't need to ask but who's the sheila?" Boom-a-Rang asked." .......... Colleen." Hunter answered." And let me guess you've got a bit of a crush on her." Boom-a-Rang said." Yea." Hunter replied." Why haven't you told her yet?" Boom-a-Rang asked." Because I don't know if she feels the same way." Hunter answered, Boom-a-Rang then gave him a strange look." Oh Come on mate I can already tell you that she's got the same feeling for you." Boom-a-Rang said." You really think so?" Hunter asked." I saw her hitting on you on the plane." Boom-a-Rang answered." So I guess it would be okay to ask her out, but where would we go?" Hunter asked." Well how about a walk on the beach women love that." Boom-a-Rang answered." How would I ask her?" Hunter asked." Just be yourself." Boom-a-Rang answered." Is that how you got a girlfriend?" Hunter asked." No that's how I got thrown off a cliff." Boom-a-Rang answered, then Hunter laughed a bit." I wasn't joking." Boom-a-Rang said, then Hunter gave him a strange look and was about to say something but was cut off by." Don't ask." Boom-a-Rang said, then Hunter had a scared look on his face." Don't worry mate we're not near a cliff." Boom-a-Rang reassured." But her rooms next to a balcony." Hunter replied." Oh then I suggest you wear a helmet." Boom-a-Rang said." I'm just gonna walk alone." Hunter said." Okay then See ya." Boom-a-Rang." See ya." Hunter replied. Meanwhile, in an underground laboratory, a man named general Parvo was pacing trying to think of a new plan." What can I do to to get rid of those mutts once and for all?" Parvo asked himself, then his assistant, The Groomer walked in to the lab." General I have some bad news." Groomer said." What is it this time?" Parvo asked." Our weapons deal went sour." Groomer answered." let me guess, the rovers?" Parvo asked." Yes sir." Groomer answered." Dang it, without those fundings we can't create any more troops." Parvo said." We still have one more upcoming deal." Groomer said." Yea but we lost so much from the others getting arrested it wouldn't do much." Parvo replied, then the phone started ringing and Parvo answered it." Hello." Parvo said." Hello Parvo." Colonel Havoc replied." Ah Havoc nice to hear from you." Parvo said." I hear you are having trouble with rovers." Havoc said." Nothing to serious." Parvo replied." I've heard different, anyway I have decided that I am offering my services along captain Storm." Havoc said." Really?" Parvo asked." We are also tired of the rovers messing up our plans." Havoc answered." Excellent." Parvo said." We will be at your coordinates in 24 hours to make a plan." Havoc said." Good see you then." Parvo said." See you then." Havoc said before hanging up." This is perfect Groomer, we have 2 new allies to help destroy the rovers." Parvo said with an evil grin." Indeed it is sir." Groomer said, then the 2 went into an evil laughter. Meanwhile.

Road Rover headquarters, 14:30 hours

Hunter finished his walk and went into the gym but then he saw Colleen and Cleo were having their own wrestling match then they saw Hunter sitting on a bench." Don't mind me just act like I'm not even here." Hunter said, then the 2 laughed a bit." Care to join in for a little 3-way Huntie-Wuntie?" Colleen asked." You kidding you guys would team up on me and kick my butt." Hunter answered." Tell you what we'll go easy on you." Cleo said." Alright then." Hunter said, then Hunter hopped in the ring." Alright I'm ready." Hunter said just before he was close lined by Colleen." Hey nice close line." Hunter said." Thanks." Colleen said before Cleo elbow dropped Hunter." Ouch... Good elbow drop." Hunter said in a little bit of pain." Thanks." Cleo replied, then Colleen and Cleo picked Hunter up and threw him into the ropes and they tried to double close line him but he dodged and got Cleo and Colleen into a headlock." Wanna give up?" Hunter asked." Never............ Okay I give up." Colleen answered." Really?" Hunter said as he let them go." I thought for sure you could've got out of that." Hunter said." I could've but it would've caused a lot of pain." Colleen said." Oh then thanks." Hunter said." No problem." Colleen said, then Hunter just stood there for a moment starring at Colleen in silence and Colleen did the same." C-Colleen." Hunter said." Yes?" Colleen asked." Would you... would you like to go out sometime?" Hunter asked, Colleen was stunned beyond belief, she had told Cleo about how she repeatedly tried to ask him out but he never understood." Colleen....you okay?" Hunter asked, Colleen stood there trying to say something but couldn't and Hunter was getting a hurt look fast." It's okay Colleen." Hunter said with an low tone, then Hunter walked out of the gym, Colleen tried to stop him but didn't know what to say." What's a matter with you girl." Cleo said while slapping Colleens shoulder." Ouch." Colleen said while grabbing her Shoulder." You had a perfect chance to go out with him and you missed it." Cleo said." I was so shocked I didn't know what to say." Colleen said." Well do you like him or not?" Cleo asked." Yes." Colleen answered." Then I suggest you go and tell him that." Cleo said." But after that I can't face him." Colleen replied." You've got to do it." Cleo said." What if he forgive me?" Colleen asked." You won't know if you don't try." Cleo answered, Colleen thought a moment then went out the door of the gym to find Hunter. Meanwhile in the living room, Boom-a-Rang was watching TV when Hunter walked in." Hey Hunter how's it going?" Boom-a-Rang asked." Not now." Hunter answered in a low tone." What happened?" Boom-a-Rang answered." I just asked Colleen out." Hunter said in a depressed tone." Well then what the heck is wrong?" Boom-a-Rang asked." She turned me down." Hunter replied looking down." Well that stinks." Boom-a-Rang said." I wouldn't have predicted it." Hunter said not in his cheerful self, then he saw Exile and Blitz sleeping on the couch." What happened with them?" Hunter asked." Let's just say they decided to just stop arguing." Boom-a-Rang said with a Grin." You used one of the sleeping gas grenades didn't you?" Hunter asked." Yea that's about the size of it." Boom-a-Rang answered." Figures." Hunter said." Well sorry that she turned you down." Boom-a-Rang." That's okay." Hunter said." You know it might have been a little worse if she actually said no." Hunter continued." Wait... she didn't say no?" Boom-a-Rang asked." No." Hunter answered." Did she just stand there?" Boom-a-Rang asked." Yea but her look at me said no." Hunter answered." Are you sure she wasn't just surprised you asked her out?" Boom-a-Rang." No but still I just don't think she's interested in me." Hunter answered." Well I can't stop you from thinking that.....well I could but it would be very hard." Boom-a-Rang said." How would you do that?" Hunter asked." I can control peoples minds." Boom-a-Rang answered, then Hunter looked at him weird." Okay I'm just gonna go now." Hunter said." Don't worry it only works on the weak willed, the unconscious and Blitz." Boom-a-Rang said." Why are you counting Blitz as a category?" Hunter asked." Because he doesn't have a will." Boom-a-Rang answered." Oh, well if anyone asks I'm at the docks" Hunter said." Got it." Boom-a-Rang replied, then when Hunter left the room Boom-a-Rang grinned and then he took over Blitz and Exiles minds and started to make them tell lame insults." Snowball." Blitz said." Weird boy." Exile said, then they started to slap each other." Make-up wearer." Blitz said." Make up boy." Exile said, then Colleen walked in the room." Hello fluffy pants." Colleen teased." Yes I am fluffy pants." Blitz said." What the--." Colleen said, then she looked at Boon-a-Rang." I assume you have something to do this." Colleen said." No I don't." Boom-a-Rang replied." Really, then why when you turned your attention to me they suddenly fell asleep?" Colleen asked.".........They..um..uh.... let's just ignore that subject." Boom-a-Rang said." Alright, hey have seen Huntie?" Colleen asked." Yea he went to the docks, he's trying clear his head." Boom-a-Rang answered." Let me guess, he's clearing his head of me not saying anything when he asked me out?" Colleen asked." Yep." Boom-a-Rang answered." I hurt him that bad, I wish I had said something but I was so surprised that he asked me out." Colleen said." Yes I knew it!!!" Boom-a-Rang yelled, then Colleen starred at him for a moment." I mean.....great now Hunter won't be upset." Boom-a-Rang said, then Colleen walked out of the room and down to the docks." Phew." Boom-a-Rang said in relief, then Colleen walked to the docks and saw Hunter sitting on the pier, one hand supporting his chin and the other skipping a few rocks." Hello Huntie." Colleen said." Hey Colleen." Hunter replied, then Colleen sat beside him." It's beautiful isn't it." Hunter said." Indeed." Colleen said, then it was quite for a moment." Hunter I'm sorry I didn't say anything back there." Colleen said." It's okay Colleen, it's not your fault you don't feel the same way I do." Hunter reassured." Actually Huntie...I do." Colleen said." What?" Hunter asked." I was just shy to respond." Colleen said." Then...you do like me?" Hunter asked, Colleen nodded happily and rested her head on Hunters shoulder, Hunter smiled at this and kissed the top of her head, then she pushed him in the water." What was that for?" Hunter asked sorta confused." No reason." Colleen said smiling, then Hunter pulled Colleen into the water and then they both started to laugh." I guess we're even." Hunter said." Not yet." Colleen said, then she gently put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and they both pulled each other close and kissed, Colleen ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the fact that they were together now, he was gently tracing her backbone with one hand and feeling her hair with the other, when they finally broke they just starred into each others eyes before Hunter started a conversation." Colleen...I just wanna say I-." Hunter said but was cut off by Muzzle hopping down to the docks." ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh." Muzzle said as he went down to the docks." Hey Muzzle how's it going?" Hunter asked." The guys are wondering where you are." Muzzle said in dog language." Why?" Hunter asked." Wrestlemania 25." Muzzle said in dog language." Well tell them I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Hunter said." Okay." Muzzle said in dog language, then Muzzle hopped back to the living room." Well what did he say?" Exile asked." He said he'd be up in about 10 minutes. He's spending time with Colleen." Muzzle said in dog language." What's he doing spending time with Colleen?!" Blitz asked angrily." Settle down Mate." Boom-a-Rang said." Shut up I'm going down there." Blitz said." Oh no you don't." Boom-a-Rang said, then he took over Blitzes mind and made him get back to his chair." When I snap my fingers you won't remember the past 20 minutes of your life." Boom-a-Rang said, then he snapped his fingers and Blitz came back to reality." What happened?" Blitz asked." Nothing." Boom-a-Rang answered. Ten minutes later Hunter walked in the living room." Hey guys how's it waggin?" Hunter asked." Pretty good I guess." Exile answered." So what's going on?" Hunter asked." Well Rodrick wants to marry Suzie but he doesn't know that she's seeing another man." Boom-a-Rang answered." I mean with wrestlemania." Hunter said." Oh, sorry." Boom-a-Rang said, then he turned the channel and it was the Undertaker vs Shawn Michaels." 30 milk bones says that the Undertaker wins." Hunter said." You're on." Exile said." I'll take some of that action, even though Shawn Michaels will beat him easy." Blitz said." Same with me." Boom-a-Rang said, then the match started. After a while Undertaker did the tombstone pile driver on Shawn Michaels." Oh yea, pay up." Hunter said, then the rovers laid the milk bones wright on the table. The next match was Edge vs Big Show vs John Cena." 50 milk bones says that John Cena wins and another 20 that he gets his main move on Big Show and Edge." Hunter said." I'm betting on Big show." Exile said." You're both wrong, Edge will win hands down." Blitz said." My bet's on Big Show." Boom-a-Rang said." I'll have some of that action." Colleen said." No way girls can't bet." Blitz replied." Hey she can bet if she wants, so who are you betting on?" Hunter asked." Cena definitely." Colleen answered." Me too." Hunter said." then the match started, after a while Cena picked up both Big Show and Edge and did the FU." I don't believe it." Exile said." Believe and pay up boys." Colleen said, then the other rover except hunter put the milk bones on the table." It pays to be a winner." Colleen said." Ah the great words of the Navy Seals." Hunter said." Okay next is Triple H vs Randy Orton." Boom-a-Rang said." 40 milk bones on-." Hunter said but was cut off by the Master on the intercom." Rovers report to the briefing room now." Shepard said." This better be important if we have to miss wrestlemania." Blitz whined." Let's go." Hunter said, then they went into the briefing room to be informed by the Master.

My second chapter, Hope you like as much as I am proud of it. This is and probably will be my best chapter. God bless and kep going forward.


	3. Knowing You

Chapter 3

Knowing You

Road Rover Headquarters, 18:30 hours

The rovers had gathered in the briefing room wondering what was going on." Rovers, as you know you did a great job on the weapons bust this morning." Shepard said." But of course. We did excellent, especially me." Blitz said." And it's that attitude that still leaves you single." Boom-a-Rang said." What about you, do you have a girlfriend?" Blitz asked angrily." Um...uh...don't you turn this on me." Boom-a-Rang answered, then Blitz and Boom-a-Rang started arguing." Is it me or do they seem like married couple?" Exile asked." I know what you mean and tell you the truth, it's starting to creep me out." Hunter answered." Quite!!" Cleo yelled, then Blitz and Boom-a-Rang stopped arguing." Thank you." Cleo said happily." Anyway, as I was saying, You did a great job on the bust so as a reward I'm giving you a day off to do whatever you want." Shepard said." Cool." Hunter said." So let's start by finish watching wrestlemania!" Exile yelled in excitement." Reh." Shag replied, then the rovers ran back into the living room except for Hunter and Colleen." You coming comrade?" Exile asked." No thanks." Hunter replied then he looked at colleen." I uh...I've got a few things I have to do." He continued." Suit yourself." Exile said, then the others walked away but Boom-a-Rang stopped to say." Have fun while you two are out." He said with a smile, then he went with the others." So what do you have in mind?" Colleen asked." Well I heard that the park is nice this time of year." Hunter answered." Oooh cool." Colleen said." Well then let's get going." Hunter said, then they went into the vehicle hanger and took the street rover." Huntie can I drive this time?" Colleen asked." Sure let me just get something." Hunter said, then Hunter started walk toward the armory." What are ya getting?" Colleen asked." A helmet." Hunter answered, Colleen just smiled and sighed. Hunter walked in the armory and found a helmet." Here we go." Hunter said as he picked up the helmet." She's that wild of a driver?" Boom-a-Rang asked, Hunter was surprised at him talking suddenly and made him jump a little." Oh hey Boom-a-Rang how's it going?" Hunter asked." You dropped something..again." Boom-a-Rang said handing the picture of Colleen." Don't want to drop that while you're out." Boom-a-Rang said." Yea it would be bad to lose my most prised possession." Hunter replied." Keep it in a safe place Mate, and have fun." Boom-a-Rang said." See ya." Hunter said." See ya." Boom-a-Rang replied, then Hunter walked back to the street rover and hopped inside." Are ya ready?" Colleen asked." Hold on one second." Hunter said as he put on the helmet." Okay now I'm ready." Hunter said, Colleen just sighed and started to drive. Meanwhile.

Parvo's secret headquarters, 19:00 hours

Parvo was at his underground airport to meet Havoc and Storm." There's their plane." Parvo said, then Havoc and storms plane landed." Good evening." Havoc said." Hello." Parvo said." Let's move out, I'm in a hurry and I want to get rid of those pesky mutts." Storm said." The by all means let's move." Parvo said, then they hopped in a jeep and moved back to a lab and discussed their plans." Okay now that we're all here let's get down to business." Parvo said." What's the plan." Havoc asked." As you know the rovers have had us against the wall for quite sometime now." Parvo said." Get to the point." Storm said." Patience Storm, I have to fill everyone one of you in if this plan is going to work." Parvo said." Fine." Storm said." Anyway as I was saying. So I came up with a solution, Hunter enter the room." Parvo said, then Hunter entered the room." What is he doing here?" Havoc asked." I made him, he's a clone, you see this is part of my new plan." Parvo said."interesting, continue." Havoc said." My plan is capture th real Hunter and replace him with my clone." Parvo said." How would this be of use of us?" Storm asked." He has a camera in his collar, meaning what he sees we see." Parvo said." Very interesting." Storm said." Indeed, now all we have to do is fake an emergency." Parvo said." I can arrange that." Storm said." As can I." Havoc said." Good then let's get started." Parvo said, then they went to work on their new plan. Meanwhile.

The New Mexican park, 19:45 hours

Hunter and Colleen parked in the parking lot and got out of the street rover." So how was my driving." Colleen asked." Surprisingly not that bad." Hunter said." Thank you." Colleen said, then they went and sat next to a pond and were skipping rocks." Mine went further." Colleen teased." No it didn't it went the same distance." Hunter said." Yea I know but mine will go further this time." Colleen teased." Not if I can help it." Hunter said, then Hunter and Colleen skipped their rocks and Colleens rock went farther." You win." Hunter said." Thank you." Colleen replied, then Hunter and Colleen sat down in the grass." So beautiful." Hunter said." I know, this is beautiful." Colleen said." Actually I was talking about you." Hunter said smiling, then Colleen starts blush." Colleen...I wanted to tell you this at the base." Hunter said." What is it?" Colleen asked." I just wanna say that I-." Hunter was interrupted by his collar tag beeping meaning an emergency." Dang it can't I fit one word in while I'm alone." Hunter said frustrated." Comrade Hunter do you read me?" Exile asked." I read you what's up?" Hunter asked." We have emergency and master wants us back at headquarters." Exile said." Roger that we're on our way." Hunter said." Okie-dokie comrade?" Exile said." Let's move it." Hunter said as he got up and ran to the street rover in a second(literally)." Come on Colleen." Hunter said." Easy I don't have super speed." Colleen said as she entered the street rover, then Hunter started the street rover and went back to base.

Road Rover headquarters, 20:45 hours

The rovers were at the briefing room about to be informed by master." Rovers I know I gave you the day off but this is number 1 priority." Shepard said." We understand master." Hunter said." We have a hostage situation in the grand hotel in New York and the terrorists are wanting ten million dollars and a plane out of the country for their safety, I want you to go in and negotiate personally." Shepard said." Yes sir." Boom-a-Rang said knowing what he meant." Let's hit the road rovers." Hunter said, then they all joined together in a group howl and went to the hanger." Boom-a-Rang you,Exile,Shag and Cleo take the Cloud Rover. Me,Colleen,Blitz and Muzzle will take the Sky Rover." Hunter said." Yes sir." Boom-a-Rang replied." We will have enjoyable time ja." Blitz said." Right and you're who?" Colleen teased, Blitz pouted a bit but shook it off, then the rovers got in the aircraft and went out to the hotel.

The New York grand hotel, 21:20 hours

The rovers were on the top of the roof of the hotel waiting for the right time to enter." Rah rah rah rah rah." Shag whimpered to Hunter." What do you mean we have to go back?" Hunter asked." Rah rah rah rah rah rah rah." Shag replied." I'm sure you didn't leave a roast in the oven." Hunter replied." Rah rats." Shag mumbled to himself." Okay guys here's the plan, Me, Boom-a-Rang,Shag and Blitz will go through the vents and Colleen,Cleo,Exile and Muzzle will go down the stairs." Hunter said." Roger that Huntie-Wuntie." Colleen replied." Who is Roger?" Exile asked kinda confused. The Rovers commenced to their plan, little did they know that they were being watched by Parvo's Hunter clone. After a few minutes Hunter's team made it to a foyer and made their way to the hostages." Keep close guys." Hunter told his team, then Shag came up behind Hunter and gripped on to him." Not that close." Hunter said." Rah rorry." Shag apologized as he let go. The rovers had no clue that the Hunter clone was behind them waiting for the right moment to capture Hunter and take his place." I have the target in sight." He said to his radio." Good, remember to wait for the right moment." Parvo said." I've got the right moment." The clone replied." Then execute the plan." Parvo ordered." Yes sir." The clone replied, then he hung up his radio and pulled out a tranquilizer gun." I've got a strange feeling right no-" Boom-a-Rang said before being hit with a dart." What was that buddy?" Hunter asked looking back, he saw Boom-a-Rang dropping to the floor and two more darts hitting Blitz and Shag." Hold it right there." The clone said walking out of the shadows pointing a gun at Hunter. Hunter just stood there not believing the sight before him, an exact clone of himself." Who the heck are you?" Hunter asked confused." I'm you." The clone replied.".........And yet another unexpected twist...bummer." Hunter said." Shut up, Parvo I have Hunter what do you want me to do?" The clone asked." Bring him to the ship." Parvo replied." Yes sir." The clone replied. Ahhh it's Parvo, I'm so surprised." Hunter said sarcastically." Just shut up and head toward the roof." The clone said as he pointed the gun at him." Alright I'll go." Hunter said calmly, then the clone and Hunter went to the roof and the real Hunter was picked up by a ship and the clone went back down stares as the others were waking up." Ugh...what hit me?" Boom-a-Rang asked." A tranquilizer dart." Hunter said." Well did you get the guy who fired it?" Boom-a-Rang asked." No he got away." Hunter lied." When I get a hold of him I'm gonna bite his tooshie." Blitz said angrily." No time Blitz we got to free the hostages." Hunter said. Meanwhile the terrorists were getting a little nervous." Hey Jack is this gonna be worth what Parvo is paying us?" One of them asked." Of course it will Steve, and as soon we get the money we'll be living large." Jack replied." We won't get the money if we get caught." Steve mumbled." Ugh guys we may have a problem." Jake said." What gives you that idea?" Jack asked." Because there's 4 dogs out here that look like they want to bust us." Jake replied." Ohhhhh snap." Jack said, then the door was blown to pieces." Room service." Colleen said." And not the friendly kind." Exile said before freezing Jake in a huge block of ice." Siberian deep freeze, Russian specialty." Exile said. Meanwhile Cleo cornered a terrorist to a window." Stay back." Steve said pointing a gun at her, all the sudden Cleo unleashed a super bark and the terrorist went flying out the window." Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Steve screamed as he fell down 30 stories." You think he's alright?" Cleo asked." It's okay! The concrete broke my fall!" Steve yelled." I'll take that as a yes." Colleen replied." Less than I can say for you." Jack said pointing 2 Uzi's toward Cleo and Colleen." Why do I have one of those deja vu feelings?" Colleen asked herself." Now just stay still and their will be no accidents." Jack said, then Jack was hit by a tennis ball and was knocked out." Nice shot." Boom-a-Rang complemented." Thank you." Hunter replied." And just in nick of timeski too." Exile said." Okay rovers call the police and tell them it's clear to enter and to pick these guys up." Hunter said." Okie-dokie comrade." Exile replied as he went down the elevator, then everyone else went to tie the terrorists up, everyone but Colleen that is." Thank you." Colleen said in a deeply romantic tone." For what?" Hunter asked." For saving me and Cleos life." Colleen answered." Hey I would've done that anytime." Hunter said, then Colleen pulled him into a hug, but as Hunter hugged her back he had an evil grin on his face, he had accomplished his objective to make the rovers believe that he was the real Hunter. Now all he had to do was keep it up." Phase one complete." He thought to himself.

Well here's my third chapter, it's probably not the best chapter but it's good enough. Any suggestions to this story are welcome, because to be honest I really have no idea what to do next. Post a suggestion and review this story, the idea I like best I will use unless if I think of one. God bless and keep going forward


	4. Inside Job

Chapter 4

Inside Job

Road Rover headquarters, 22:45 hours

The Rovers have returned to base after freeing all the hostages in the New York grand hotel and were now meeting the master for debriefing.

Good job rovers." The master said." Thanks to you the terrorists have been captured and the hostages are free.

Ja we were excellent, especially me, I bit the most tooshies of all." Blitz bragged.

Don't be weird boy." Exile said.

Then the rovers walked away to their usual business except for Hunter.

I'm inside the headquarters now what?" Clone Hunter asked.

Find the security grid and disable it, then sneak in to the hanger and sabotage their vehicles." Parvo replied.

Roger that, out." Clone Hunter said.

Meanwhile

Parvo's Secret base: 22:47 hours

Parvo is at the computer admiring what his creation is about to do.

This truly is a happy day." Parvo said happily.

Ey sir, that it is." Groomer replied.

Across the room was a prison cell, in that cell was the real Hunter." Geez do these guys ever give up?" Hunter asked himself.

Hunter reached in his pocket and pulled out the picture of Colleen. Hunter then put a small smile on his face." At least you won't fall for it." Hunter said.

Meanwhile

Road Rover headquarters, 22:50 hours

The clone of Hunter was sneaking to the room where the security grid was, but he ran into trouble when he saw 2 guards at the door to the room.

Parvo we've got trouble." Clone Hunter said to his wrist radio.

What is it?" Parvo asked

I've got 2 guards at the door, any options?" Clone Hunter asked.

You have a forged security pass in your collar." Parvo replied.

Roger that, out." Clone Hunter said.

Hunter then proceeded to the security room.

Security pass." One of the guards said reaching his hand out.

Here ya go." Clone Hunter said handing his security pass out.

After examining the pass for a moment the guard said." Everything seems to be in order, you may proceed.

Thank you." Clone Hunter said as he grabbed his security pass back.

When he entered the room he saw the security grid and completely disabled it, after that clone Hunter proceeded to the hanger. He then entered the hanger and messed up the Cloud rover and the street rover.

Why aren't you sabotaging all the vehicles?" Parvo asked.

Because they'll suspect something if I do that." Clone Hunter said as he disconnected the fuel pump of the street rover.

But if you disable all the vehicles then they won't be able to carry out any operations." Parvo said trying to make Clone Hunter sabotage all the vehicles.

Trust me it'll be a lot more effective if we just do it this way." Clone Hunter insisted.

Do not disobey me!" Parvo said angrily.

Sorry sir your signal's breaking up." Clone Hunter said knowing his Idea was better." I'll have to get back with you later." He finished as he turned off his radio.

Meanwhile(again)

Parvo was infuriated about his clone not obeying his orders.

How dare he disobey my order..cough..cough..Lozenge!" Parvo said.

Yes sir." Groomer said as she pulled out her lozenge gun and fired a lozenge into Parvo's mouth.

Thank you Groomer." Parvo said.

It seems that your clone is not as obedient as it should be." Havoc said.

I think the clone is right." Capt. Storm said." They would immediately react if everything was sabotaged by upping the security and only allowing certain rovers into the security room." Storm finished.

Hum you may have a point." Parvo said with his hand on his chin." Whoever agrees with storm say I." He finshed

I." Havoc said.

I." Parvo said.

I think you're nuts." The real Hunter said

Shut up mutt!" Parvo said angrily.

A little grouchy are we." Hunter said." sounds like someone needs more fiber in their diet.

I said shut up." Parvo said pointing a pistol at him.

Alright..alright I'll be quite." Hunter said.

Parvo then holstered his pistol. Hunter looked at the wall and fell down on his knees to say a prayer. He said." Lord in heaven, please watch over my friends, please let no harm come to them, let them know that there is danger there, in your sweet and holy name I pray, Amen." He finished his prayer and looked up to the sky." Be careful Colleen." He said with tears in his eyes. He climb on the old, lumpy bed and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning

Road Rover Headquarters: 06:00 hours

The Rovers got up from bed and went to the kitchen for Breakfast. This time instead of Shag cooking it was Boom-a-Rang cooking breakfast. First to walk into the kitchen was Cleo, Exile and Shag.

Which comrade is cooking right now?" Exile asked sniffing the air.

I think Boom-a-Rang is." Cleo answered.

All the sudden they heard Boom-a-Rang scream." Oh crikey!" Boom-a-Rang screamed as he cocked his pistol and fired it into whatever he was cooking." And stay down." Boom-a-Rang said.

The other rovers were a bit weirded out by this." What the world is going on in there?" Cleo asked.

Reh?" Shag asked.

Trying to cook these eggs." Boom-a-Rang answered.

Okay." Cleo said kinda creeped out.

Then Hunter and Colleen walked into the room." Hey something smells good." Colleen said.

Anyone know where the gunshots came from?" Clone Hunter asked.

Then Boom-a-Rang came out of the kitchen with a bunch of scrambled eggs." Come and get it." Boom-a-Rang said as he laid the eggs on the table.

Hey where's weird boy?" Exile asked.

Who?" Colleen asked.

Then Blitz came running through the door looking really excited about something.

Guys!" Blitz said sorta winded." I have awesome news!" He finished.

You're finally considering therapy." Exile said.

Hehe very funny." Blitz said sarcastically." I finally got a girlfriend!" Blitz yelled at the top of his lungs.

What!?" Everyone at the table said surprised except for boom-a-Rang who was laughing his head off thinking it was a joke." Oh crikey that's a good one." Boom-a-Rang said.

It's not a joke." Blitz said seriously." Her name is Alex.

Everyone just stared at him for a moment of silence until Boom-a-Rang said." Wow congratulations mate." Boom-a-Rang said shaking his hand.

The rovers then ate their Breakfast and went to the briefing room.

Good news rovers, you don't have any missions for today so that just leaves you with a test to make sure our vehicles are in working order, starting with the Cloud rover and the street rover." The master said.

Roger that, let's move it rovers." Clone Hunter said.

Then Cleo and Colleen went into the cloud rover and Blitz and Exile took the street rover, but as soon as the cloud rover started up on of the engines blew out and they started the street rover the bottom of of it caught on fire, fortunately all of them escaped without any injury.

What in the bloomin blazes happened?!" Colleen yelled.

I've got no idea." Cleo replied.

After the rovers put out the fires they investigated the vehicles.

Any signs of sabotage?" Master asked.

No I think it was just a malfunction with both vehicles." Exile said.

Well just in case me and Cleo will check the security cameras." Boom-a-Rang said.

Then they went to the security room and were checking everything.

Crap." Cleo said.

What's wrong?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

It won't let me access the main security grid." Cleo replied.

Here let me try." Boom-a-Rang said.

Then Boom-a-Rang tried to access the main security grid when all of the sudden he received a very high voltage shock to his left hand and gave a second degree burn on it.

Ah dang it!" Boom-a-Rang yelped in pain.

What happened?" Cleo asked kinda concerned.

My hand just got scorched." He replied holding his left hand.

Here let me look at it." Cleo said.

Then she grabbed his hand and examined it for a moment, then she grabbed a small med kit and started to treat it.

Hold on I'm almost done." Cleo said as she wrapped a bandage around his hand. But then he did something Cleo didn't expect, he gently grabbed her hand for a moment and said." You have beautiful hands." Boom-a-Rang said.

Thank you." Cleo said blushing.

That wasn't a malfunction with that." Boom-a-Rang said.

What?" Cleo asked.

Someone did not want us to get access to the security grid." Boom-a-Rang said.

How do you know that?" Cleo asked.

I know when wires have been messed with when I see them." Boom-a-Rang replied.

This ain't good." Cleo said." If there's someone on the inside then they can mess with anything and everything." She finished.

All we can do is report it to Master for right now." Boom-a-Rang said.

Okay let's move." Cleo said.

Tthen Cleo and Boom-a-Rang went and told master about the wiring .

I'm sure this is just your imagination." Master insisted." It was probably just faulty wiring but I know for a fact that there is no one in this headquarters." Master finished then walked away.

Maybe he's right Boom-a-Rang." Cleo said.

Maybe." Boom-a-Rang said with his hand on his chin.

Boom-a-Rang didn't stop thinking about it, if their was someone on the inside then he was going to find them, on way or another he was going to find out who it was.

Well here's chapter 4, hope you liked it. I can't take all the credit for this chapter, I had help from Phoenix710 and Blizzarian of Dark Love and inspiration to write the 4th chapter from Skellington32, God bless and Keep going forward.


	5. Catching on

Chapter 5

Catching on

Parvo's secret base, 18:00 hours

Parvo was discussing the plans to the other villains." So at 06:00 hours we hit the Dallas city pound, steal the dogs and make them into cano mutants and defeat the rovers once and for all." Parvo said.

Only if your clone succeeds." Storm said.

Then let's hope he does." Havoc replied.

He won't, trust me." Hunter said with a grin.

You know I'm getting real sick of that mouth of your's." Havoc said getting up." Maybe it's time we shut it." He finished as he pulled out his pistol.

No." Parvo interrupted as Havoc was squeezing the trigger." let him live to see the fall of his friends.

Havoc hesitated for a moment before replying." Fine." He said as he un-cocked his pistol." Have it your way.

Hunter sighed in relief." Don't be so relieved, by tomorrow you and your friends will no longer exist." Parvo said.

Hunter went and sat on the bed." Please lord, don't let these guys succeed." He said looking toward the sky. Meanwhile.

Road Rovers Headquarters, 21:30 hours

Cleo walked into the kitchen where Shag was making popcorn for a movie he was about watch." Rello." Shag greeted.

Hey Shag." Cleo replied." You seen Boom-a-Rang anywhere?" Cleo asked.

Ro rorry." Shag replied.

Okay then see ya later." Cleo said.

Ree ra." Shag replied.

Then Cleo went to the front of the base and sat down out on the steps when she sees a tent sitting a short distance from the base, she walked over to the tent and looked in it and saw Boom-a-Rang sitting in front of a T.V. Monitor." Hey, want some coffee?" He asked.

Sure." Cleo replied as she walked in." What are you doing?" She asked.

I've always been more comfortable outside." Boom-a-Rang answered.

So whats with the T.V.?" Cleo asked.

I have a feeling that the vehicle thing wasn't an accident so I hooked up a camera right out side the security access room." Boom-a-Rang answered.

Well....got another sleeping bag?" Cleo asked.

Boom-a-Rang looked a little surprised at this." Wait a minute...you're staying out here?" Boom-a-Rang asked with his head cocked.

Hence why I asked if you had another sleeping bag." Cleo said.

Boom-a-Rang looked at her kinda confused." Is there something wrong with me staying out here?" Cleo asked.

No it's not that." He answered then he started to look a little embarrassed." I just don't know what the word hence means.

Cleo tried to stop herself from laughing, and epically failed (LOL)

What's so funny?" he asked laughing a little himself.

You." Cleo replied.

What..... do I have something in my teeth?" He asked causing her to laugh a little more.

Boom-a-Rang started to laughing." Works everytime." He thought with a sly grin.

Road Rover headqaurters, 05:30 hours

Cleo was asleep in the tent and Boom-a-Rang was barely awake.

Dang it." He said to himself." Not one person went into that room.

Then the T.V. cut off, Boom-a-Rang started swearing to himself and said." Must have got disconnected.

Clone Hunter had just disconected Boom-a-Rang's camera just outside the security room and walked toward the guards." I.D. please." One of the guards said.

Here ya go." Clone Hunter said as he handed him his I.D.

Everythings in order." The guard said as he handed his I.D. back." You may proceed.

Thanks." Clone Hunter replied as he took back the I.D.

Clone Hunter walked into the room and went to work on disableing the security grid." Almost done." He said to himself.

Did you drop something." Boom-a-Rang asked with his arms folded.

Clone Hunter was startled at this and jumped a little." Ah man...ya scared me.

What are ya doin?" Boom-a-Rang asked shooting him a serious look.

Clone Hunter was a little nervous but calmed down quickly." I was checking to see if there was an intruder." He lied.

Nice try Hunter." Boom-a-Rang said knowing he was lieing." Or is that who you really are." He continued knowing he was a fake.

Clone Hunter was getting more nervous and felt a little bit of sweat on the back of his neck." I don't know what you're talking about." Clone Hunter replied.

Well than this od to refresh your memory." Boom-a-Rang said with a sly grin on his face." It was you who disabled the grid, sabotaged the vehicles and nearly toasted my hand." He fineshed.

Clone hunter was at the breaking point and drew his pistol, but before he could shoot Boom-a-Rang went forward and pushed his hand in another direction and his pistol fired only hitting the wall, then Boom-a-Rang managed to get a hold of the pistol and got it out of his hand, then he bent Clone Hunters arm behind his back and slamed his face down on the grid's control pannel causing some blood on Clone Hunters face.

Huh, I guess sparing with Cleo really did help." Boom-a-Rang said. Suddenly Boom-a-Rang felt something hit the back of his head hard and fell to the ground, he saw Colleens feet.

You okay." Colleen asked concerned.

Yeah I'm alright." Clone Hunter answered

moments later every rover in the base went to the sound of the gun shot." What happend?" The Master asked.

Hunter was attacked by Boom-a-Rang." Colleen answered.

Cleo heard this and was shocked, she continued to walk in the room and saw Boom-a-Rang semi-concious so she checked on him, suddenly he said something in a faint whisper but Cleo was still able to understand." Don't listen to him, he's not Hu-Hu." Then Boom-a-Rang went unconcious.

We need to get hm to a cell." The master said.

Yes sir." Exile said as he picked him up and took him to a cell. Meanwhile

Parvo's secret base, 05:35 hours

Parvo and the other villains watched the T.V. and saw what happend." Guess you're going to need to re-schedule huh." Hunter said with a grin.

Laugh while you can, you'll soon be at our knees begging for mercy." Parvo said with confidence (more like cockyness in his case).Meanwhile (sorry for short villain section)

Road Rover headquarters, 06:00 hours

Boom-a-Rang was starting to come to after his hit on the head." Feeling better?" a Familiar voice said from outside the cell.

His vision was a bit cloudy but he could recognize the voice." Cleo?

Yea Boom-a-Rang, I'm here." Cleo said.

Boom-a-Rang's vision had cleared and he looked at Cleo." how ya feeling." Cleo asked concerned.

Like crap." He answered and Cleo gave a smile at him." What are ya doing here?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

I needed to see if you were alright." Cleo answered.

Boom-a-Rang got up and cracked a joint in his neck." Why?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

Why so curious?" Cleo asked with a grin on her face.

Well I'm a Curious guy?" Boom-a-Rang said walking toward the door of the cell.

Curiosity killed cat." Cleo said.

But I'm a dog." Boom-a-Rang replied with a goofy smile causing Cleo to laugh a little, but all the suddenly her laughter was interupted by Boom-a-Rang pressing his lips to hers, she didn't know what think at first, but slowly her eyes drooped, it continued for about a minute before finally releasing, then Boom-a-Rang genly romoved hair from Cleo's face and gently placed his hand on the side of her face." Most beutiful pair of eye's I've ever seen." He said with a warm smile.

They were about to lean in for another kiss but someone all the sudden entered the room and started to move to Boom-a-Rang's cell, Cleo looked to see who it was.

Exile?" Cleo asked.

Yes comrade." Exile replied, apperantly he didn't see anything." It's time for Boom-a-Rang to go.

Go?" Both Boom-a-Rang and Cleo asked.

Yes, since Boom-a-Rang asaulted Hunter he is no longer a Road Rover." Exile said in a sad tone.

Cleo looked shocked but Boom-a-Rang just stood there looking like it didn't faze him, but in reality he was crushed." let's go comrade." Exile said as he opened the cell.

Okay." Boom-a-Rang said as he walked out of the cell.

A few minutes later all the dogs gathered in the transformation chamber." Well Boom-a-Rang I'm sorry it has to be this way but what you did was untoloroble." Master said with disapointment and anger in his voice." Any last words before you return to being a normal dog?

Boom-a-Rang just walked up to the Transdogmafiar but stopped right out side it, Clone Hunter was standing next to the entrance of the transdogmafiar, grining evily at Boom-a-Rang (no one else saw it though) then Boom-a-Rang looked Clone Hunter right in the eye." Just a few." Boom-a-Rang said with his own little grin.

Before anyone new it Boom-a-Rang had elbowed Clone Hunter in the face and got behind him he put one arm around his neck and he took his pistol and aimed it at his head.' THIS..ISN"T..HUNTER." Boom-a-Rang said.

Hang on Boom-a-Rang." Master said calmly." Just think about what you're doing.

Do you think I would've done this if I didn't." Boom-a-Rang snapped back." Give me one chance to prove he's not the real Hunter.

Everyone looked at Boom-a-Rang, he had hope in his eye's that everyone would give him a chance." Alright Boom-a-Rang, one chance." Master said reluctantly.

Alright." Boom-a-Rang looked over at Cleo, he knew he could trust her with this one." Cleo.

Yea." Cleo asked.

I need you to take his collar, and look at the dog tag." Boom-a-Rang said.

Got it." Cleo replied as she took off Hunters dog collar, she examined it for a moment, then a smile apeared on her face." Hey Exile." She said.

Yes?" Exile asked as he walked over to her.

What does that look like to you?" Cleo asked pointing at a place on the tag.

A camera lense." Exile answered.

And look at the brand name." Cleo said.

G..P industries." Exile said aloud, sudennly every thing clicked." Gen Par." He said wide eyed.

Everone gasped at this." Boom-a-Rang was right." Master said." I'm sorry I doubted you Boom-a-Rang." Master appoligiezed.

Hey no hard feelings." Boom-a-Rang replied with a smile.

But if he's not the real Hunter, where is he?" Colleen asked.

Then Boom-a-Rang got an idea and let a big grin creep on his face." Hey Colleen, I'll need your help with this one." He said.

Gladly." Colleen replied cracking her knuckles.

Then Boom-a-Rang and Colleen took Clone Hunter back to the interrogation room.

Well there ya go, chapter 5 of my story :) Sorry it took me awhile to write it but had some major writers block, read and review. God bless and keep moving forward.


	6. Game Plan

Chapter 6

Game Plan

Parvo's secret base, 05:40 hours

Parvo and the other villains witnessed what just happened to their clone." Dang it." Parvo said slamming his fist in the table.

Told ya." Hunter said throwing a tennis ball against the wall.

What do we do now?" Storm asked.

Get the forces we have ready." Parvo said." We'll carry out the operation.

Got it." Havoc

Road Rover Headquarters, 06:00 hours

Boom-a-Rang and Colleen were interrogating the clone to see where the real Hunter was." BULLCRAP!" Colleen barked(no dog pun intended) as she hit the clone.

Colleen was about to hit him again but Boom-a-Rang stopped her." Easy Colleen." He said as he put her fist down." I don't like him either but he needs to have a face to talk." He continued.

Do you think I'm going to tell you any thing?" Clone Hunter chuckeld.

Eventually." Boom-a-Rang said.

Suddenly Exile rushed in the room." Comrades, master needs us in the briefing room." He said panting.

Colleen let's go." Boom-a-Rang said.

What about him?" Colleen asked.

We'll have the guards take him to the cells." Boom-a-Rang reassured.

Colleen hesitated for a moment but finally went to the briefing room while the guards took the clone to the cells." Rovers, just 2 minutes ago Parvo struck the Dallas city pound, it will take him a while to load all the dogs since the texas rangers showed up but they're not equiped to take on Parvo, so you need to sent in."

Got it." Colleen said." Let's hit the road rovers." She finished.

They all gave a howl and moved to the recently repaired Sonic and took off to Dallas.

Dallas city pound, 07:00 hours

The rovers arrived just over the Dallas city pound and landed a short distance from the pound,then everyone got out." Okay here's the plan, Boom-a-Rang take Cleo and Blitz go in the back and me ,Muzzle, Shag and Exile will take the front." Colleen said to her teammates

Got it." Everyone said.

Then Shag walked up to Colleen and whempered." Ri rav ro ro ra rathroom.

Shag you should've went before you left." Colleen said with a little frustration.

Ri ro." Shag replied."

Okay as soon as we're done find the bathroom." Colleen said.

Ro ray." Shag agreed.

Then every went where they were suppose to go.

Meanwhile in the dog pound the villains found out the rover plans and moved to counter them." Good." Parvo said wickedly." They're falling right into our trap.

And you need me here why?" Hunter asked restrained by the mutants.

Because you're the ultimate bargining chip." Parvo replied.

And that means?" Hunter asked.

You'll see." He replied with evil smile.

I'd rather not." Hunter said with a sly grin.

Before anyone knew it he used his super speed to get up to a window." Stop him!" Groomer yelled.

Then 5 cano-mutants ran to the stairs." Bye fellas." Hunter said as he waived.

All the sudden Hunter jumped out the window, as soon as he landed he ran to Colleen." Hey guys." He said.

But Hunter didn't get the reaction he expected, instead of greeting him they aimed their guns at him." Whoa.. not the greeting I expected." He said.

Hold it right there buster." Colleen said.

Whoa take it easy Colleen." Hunter said.

Shut it clone." Colleen snapped.

What... you think I'm a clone?" Hunter asked.

I said shut it clone." Colleen snapped again.

Hunter then noticed a mutant aiming straight for Colleen and reacted." Look out!" Hunter said as he tackeled Colleen to the ground and the shot whized just over his head, as soon as Hunter hit the ground he pulled out a tranq pistol and shot the mutant.

Colleen's eyes widened at that point and she ammediatly knew it was the real Hunter, then Hunter took her by the hand and helped her get on her feet." You alright?" Hunter asked kinda concerned.

Yea I'm alright Huntie." Colleen replied.

Okay then let's get'em." Hunter said.

Then they moved to the front of the pound and set a small explosive charge on the door, then they detonated it and moved in the room tranqualizing mutants as they went." Okay guys we're near where Parvo and the other villains are so be prepared for heavy resistance." Hunter said.

Got it." everyone there said.

Meanwhile Boom-a-Rangs team was on their way to the room where Parvo and the other villains were." Okay, Colleen's probably about in the center of the building so watch your fire." Boom-a-Rang said.

Got it." Everyone there said.

Hunter and his team aproached a door on the left side of where Parvo was and Boom-a-Rang was on the right sid of the room, then both busted down the doors at the same time." Go go go!" Hunter ordered.

Then the rovers rushed in the room and were tranqing mutants left and right." Get more mutants out there Groomer!" Parvo said angrily.

Yes sir." Groomer said as she moved to the other mutants." Move out!" Groomer ordered.

Then more mutants came for the rovers." The time she has come." Exile said.

I couldn't agree more." Hunter said.

Let's Muzzle'em." Both Hunter and Exile said as they released Muzzle, then Muzzle went on with his usual mayhem.

Ugh Muzzle take it easy..okay that's enough for me." Hunter said.

Ewww gross." Colleen said covering her eyes.

I feel sorry for those guys." Cleo said.

Not me." Boom-a-Rang replied.

Mother Russsia." Exile said.

The horror." Blitz said.

After a few minutes of Muzzle mayhem, he was finaly done." Nice job." Hunter said as he steped over the unconcious bodies.

They then saw Parvo and the other villains standing with their weapons pointing at them." It's over Rovers." Havoc said.

Soon you'll be nothing but a memory." Storm said with a wicked grin.

Not on our watch." Hunter said.

Then the rovers went to cover to fire back at the villains." Come out of there you cowards." Groomer said.

Then Groomer felt a tap on her shoulder so she turned around and saw Colleen." Gladly." Colleen said (about the "come out of there cowards thing) and puched her.

The other rovers watched as Colleen and Groomer were fighting." Hey look a cat fight." Boom-a-Rang said.

I heard that!" Colleen yelled.

Wow she has good hearing." Blitz said.

Give up now and we'll give a quick death." Havoc said.

Sorry I don't like the Idea of dying." Boom-a-Rang said from behind Havoc.

Havoc turned around quickly but was quickly knocked out by Boom-a-Rang." And stay down." Boom-a-Rang said.

Storm walked up and saw Exile." Say your prayers mutt." Storm said as he aimed his gun at Exile.

Then Exile shot an ice beam at Storm and froze him in a huge block of ice." Siberian deep freeze, old family recipe." Exile chuckled.

Parvo realized he was the only only one left." Just give up Parvo, there's no way out." Hunter said.

That's what you think." Parvo said.

All the sudden Groomer managed to get away from Colleen and ran to Parvo and they both ran to a jet that was parked behind the pound." We gotta get to the sonic rover." Boom-a-Rang said as he ran to the jet.

Then all the rovers went to the Sonic rover and buckled up, and Hunter took the pilot seat." Buckle up rovers." Hunter said.

Then they took off and went after Parvo." We've got a missile lock." Colleen said.

Then let him have it." Blitz said.

Can the chatter fluffy." Colleen said.

All the sudden the sonic rover was being fired at." What the heck." Hunter said.

They looked behind them and saw the turbo jet rover." Who's piloting that?" Hunter said.

Then there was a familiar voice over the radio." Miss me.

All the rovers automaticlly knew who it was." Clone Hunter." They all said together.

I'm back." Clone Hunter said.

Okay guys hold on to your tails cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride." Hunter said as he pulled a 180 to engage Clone Hunter." Eat this." Hunter said as he launched a missile, but Clone Hunter saw this and did an evasive manuver, then he got behind them again and lauched a missile.

Blitz was screaming lika girl and yelled." We're all gonna die.

Not on my watch." Hunter said as he did some evasive manuvers.

If the Collie survive's this she's mine." Clone Hunter said." Nah she'll be dead anyway.

This got Hunters blood boiling and he did a split-s manuver and got on his tail." This od to fix ya." Hunter said as he chose a Multi warhead rocket and got a missile lock." Adios mu cha cho." Hunter said as he launched his missile, clone Hunter was trying to evade but it did little to help.  
Ah sh-." Clone was cut off by the plane blowing up, then the rovers cheered Hunter and started patting him on the back and Colleen pulled him into a kiss." Oh CRIKEY!" Boom-a-Rang screamed.

What?" Hunter asked.

We're going down!" Cleo yelled.

Then Hunter noticed that he let go of the control stick and quickly grabbed it again and pulled up before the palne hit the plane hit the ground." Whew that was a close one." Hunter said wiping sweat off his forehead, he then noticed that every rover had their nails dug in to the seats.(Literally)

Then the Rovers went back to base for de-brief.

Well that's the end of chapter 6, hope ya enjoyed it, I'll get the 7th(which is also the last)chapter of the story up as soon as I can. Pleas Read and Review, God bless and keep moving forward.


	7. Mission Accomplished

Chapter 7

Mission Accomplished

Road Rover headquarters, 08:30 hours

The Rovers were in the briefing room with the master being congratulated on a job well done." Good work rovers." Master said." Thanks to you the world is safe again.

Hunter frowned slightly before saying." Master with all do respect we failed in our objective in capturing Parvo.

That doesn't matter Hunter." Master reassured." The important thing is that you're alright.

That's right mate." Boom-a-Rang agreed." You actually got back in one piece.

Yea comrade, who cares." Exile said.

I do." Hunter replied as he walked out of the room.

Why do ya think he's taking it so hard?" Boom-a-Rang asked.

I don't know." Colleen said." But I'll find out." She said as she walked out the room.

Colleen was looking for Hunter when she saw him by the dock." Hey Huntie." She greeted.

Hunter didn't reply." Hey Huntie." She said once more.

Hunter still didn't reply." Huntie?" Colleen said.

All the sudden Hunter turned around and pointed a pistol to her head." Sianora." He said, then a round was heard.

All the Sudden Colleen woke up from her bed breathing heavy." What's wrong." Hunter said from beside her.

It was just a dream." Colleen replied.

What was it about?" Hunter asked.

I think it was the Hunter clone." Colleen replied.

Well don't worry about him." Hunter reassured." He's dead now.

I know." She said as she laid her head on her pillow and went back to sleep.

Hunter laid back on his pillow, certain that everything was alright, and fully prepared if Parvo was going to attack again.

Well that's the last chapter, but before I sign off I just want to say something, thank you all who read this story, if it weren't for you I would have never finished this story. God bless and Keep moving forward.


End file.
